Sleeping Beauty: Allison 'Sonny' Munroe
by princesscolourful
Summary: For hubbabubba.ouch's Fairytale contest. Sonny has fallen asleep, only true love's kiss could wake her. Could Sonny find who her true love is? Or will she sleep for the rest of eternity? CxS AU
1. Meet Allison Munroe

**Sleeping Beauty: Allison 'Sonny' Munroe  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC nor do I own Sleeping Beauty…**_

**A/N: THIS IS FOR hubbabubba(.)ouch's (Hazel) FAIRY TALE CHALLENGE. This is probably just a multi-chap. I don't know depends. No evil witches, that's just mean… [Have you guys realized that the acronym for this story is SPASM? How cool, right?]**

* * *

**Meet Allison Munroe**

This is the most fantastic day for the Munroe family. **A child is born**.

Connie Munroe is in pain after giving birth in a beautiful, small hospital. She smiles at how beautiful the baby is. The child had her mother's deep, chocolate brown eyes and her father's lovely mahogany hair.

Connie and David Munroe smiles at their beautiful baby girl. They watched in shock as the baby drew its first breath, successfully. They both smiled in happiness, tears of happiness streaming down both their faces.

"What should we call her?" the woman asked through her tears.

The man stood there thinking. "Maybe…well she looks like a…" He thought even harder. He wanted a name perfect for his daughter. "I got it! She looks like an _Allison_…"

They both smiled in agreement.

"Welcome to the world, Allison."

~1 week later~

There was a party for the new arrival at the Munroe's house.

Everyone came with gifts for the little Allison. Except for one. That one was not supposed to be there. She was always mean to the Munroe's. They never did like her.

Because she wasn't invited, she was furious. So she used her fortune telling talents to give the little one a present.

"At the age of 16, Allison Munroe shall sleep for 100 days, 100 months or maybe even 100 years…because of your hatred, she will be in a car and a deep coma, she will sleep…for until true love's kiss will be planted on her and she will wake from her sleep…"

After the party, the Munroe's started to worry. What if the lady's prediction is true? What if they never see their beautiful daughter ever again?

So they sold their car, and walked with her to a closer school instead.

~3 years later~

A small giggle escaped from little Allison's mouth. "You can't catch me, daddy!"

"Oh, yes I can!" he boomed in his lowest voice.

Allison and David were running around the garden while Connie prepared lunch for all of them.

"No you can't!" she argued.

David chased after his only daughter, in happiness. They both do this everyday, but he treasured every moment he had with her. He didn't want his only daughter to go. Then he started thinking about what the lady said 3 years ago…but he didn't let that come to his mind.

Another giggle came from Allison's mouth as she ran from her father. She was the most happiest little Allison in the world now.

"Daddy! Look! Sun!" she shouted and pointed to the big bright ball hanging in the clear blue sky.

He smiled at how amazing his daughter was. "Yeah, Allison. Do you like the sun?"

Allison nodded. "Yes! I love it!"

He looked at his daughter. Her perky and bubbly personality was one of a kind. She was so sunny…Allison…Sonny…

"Well, Sonny, I wish I could take it down for you but I can't," he said in disappointment.

Then another giggle. "Daddy, called Allison…Sonny."

He smiled at his daughter. "Sonny…"

_Suits her perfectly_, he thought to himself.

"Lunch's ready!" Connie called from the kitchen.

"Race you there, Sonny?"

The little toddler just ran and giggled to the food.

~Sonny: 10 years old~

"Dad, why don't we just buy a car? It's much easier," complained the brunette.

"Because this is much easier, OK, Sonny!" he retorted, getting over protective.

6 years…

6 more years…

"Fine, Dad, fine." Sonny put her hands up in defeat.

_He's been acting really weird lately… _she thought.

She was concerned about her father than anyone else in the world. He has been acting strange for a while now… As if he's being careful. She didn't like it. Her father could die of worrying, and she was afraid.

"Sonny! Keep close to me, OK?" he demanded, sounding angry but not meaning to.

She nodded. "Yes, father." Then sighed.

~13 year old Sonny~

"Dad, can I go to the mall with some friends?" asked the brunette.

The father kept his eyes glued to the screen. "You taking a car?"

She sighed. She didn't like lying to her parents at all. Especially when her father was being paranoid about cars.

"Oh, Dave, just let her go," exclaimed Connie, "go, sweetie, your dad's just kind of…" She made an invisible circle on the side of her forehead.

"Be careful," he warned.

3 years…

3 more years…

Sonny left out the door, walking to her friend, Tawni's car. Leaving her mother and father alone.

"David, she said 16. And by 16 she means 16!" Connie reminded her husband.

"I know, Con, but even though she said 16, she could have shortened it. I'm just scared, Connie."

The loving woman put an arm around the man she loved, attempting to calm him. "There is no need to worry, Dave. Sonny's lived this long, she's strong, she'll live even longer if you believe and stop worrying."

David could only nod his head. He tricked Connie into thinking he was fine, but inside, he ws the complete opposite.


	2. Good Day And Sad Days

**Sleeping Beauty: Allison 'Sonny' Munroe  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC nor do I own Sleeping Beauty…again.**_

**A/N: Whoo second chappy! Sonny's 16 now. So this will be pree confuzzling. Do not worry, readers. Our beloved Chad shall appear in the next chappie. **

* * *

**Good Days And Sad Days**

Sonny looked around the house for her favourite necklace. It was full of diamonds. Sonny had a thing for diamonds, they were sparkly, yet hard, beautiful, yet strong. That's why she adores them so much.

She ran to the living room, only to find her father there, reading the newspaper while shaking. Her father has been acting weird for the past week, worried and scared, even. His wife and daughter tried to calm him down. Connie was even more worried than he was, but doesn't show it for Sonny's sake.

"Dad, dad, dad!" she shouted the last 'dad'.

David looked at her, scared and petrified. "Yes, Sonny?" he said quietly.

"Are you OK?"

He nodded frantically, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Dad, if there's something you need to tell me, tell me _NOW_."

He shook his head, clearing it from any worry and every thought.

Sonny took it the wrong way, thinking he wasn't gonna tell her; she got up ad walked to her room. She sighed as she dropped on the single bed in the middle of the room.

Seeing her dad like this, worried her. What happens if he had a heart attack? Could she live without her supporting father? Of course not, there was a very special bond between her and David. She couldn't lose her father, not now, not ever.

All this stress about her father was taking over. Her 16th birthday was in a few days. She even forgot about that. Now she was even more stressed than before. She heard about people cutting themselves so the stress will reduce, but Sonny knew she would never have the guts to do it.

She decided to sleep early tonight, not even bothering about homework for the next day. A good night's sleep will help a lot.

~One Night before Sonny's 16th~

One more night's sleep and the next morning will be Sonny Munroe's birthday. Excitement built inside of her and she couldn't contain it.

"Sonny, calm down. It's not as if this is the last night of your life," her friend, Tawni said.

"I'm trying, I'm trying…" she replied, "It's so…exciting."

"Sweetie, our sweet 16 party was a disaster, trust me, nothing could go wrong," her other friend, Lucy, assured her.

The black-haired girl nodded. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, not wanting to be controlled. She has never felt this way before, excitement yet nervous all at once. When was the last time she ever felt this way before?

Tonight she was a girl, tomorrow she will be a woman.

Though her father seemed anxious about this. Like, he didn't want this to happen. Only him and Connie knew the reason why. Their daughter and everyone else, had no clue.

The couple could only hope. Hope that Sonny wouldn't get into a car and be asleep for 100 days or 100 months or 100 years. To let go of Sonny was hard, going to lose her was difficult to cope with.

David was always stressing out. Sonny was almost 16 and no Prince Charming, yet. This frustrated him. He set her up on blind dates, to find her true love. Much to his dismay, Sonny hated that her own father would do this to her. Being the mature 15-year-old she is, she refused for her parents to help her, insisting she'll find him herself.

So, they both agreed. Now over a year passed, no _true love_.

To Sonny, in order to find true love, it needs to unexpected.

Just like her whole life was planned out…

~The next day~

"OMG! OMG! I'M 16 TODAY! TODAY! TODAY!" screamed a very excited and hyped up Sonny when she woke up.

Her friends groaned, not wanting to wake up. Once they opened their eyes, they found Sonny jumping on her bed like fool.

"Calm down, Sonny, you're just turning 16," groaned Rebecca, the one with brown, straight, long hair and ravishing green eyes.

"I know, but I can't wait!"

Tawni, the blonde with grey eyes, got up and grumbled. "Sonny, do you even know what time it is?"

"No, and I don't care!" Sonny stopped jumping and fell down on her bed, still excited.

"It's about 7 a.m. in the morning! There's the whole day ahead of us," Tawni pointed out, letting her blonde head fall onto the pillow once again.

Lucy, the one who looked more like Sonny before Sonny dyed her hair black, was still asleep. She had chocolate brown hair and mahogany eyes. No-one could believe that she couldn't hear Sonny scream. How is even possible to not hear screaming?

"Ugh, what's today?" Lucy mumbled, making everyone turn their heads in shock at her.

"MY BIRTHDAY!" Sonny screamed again and jumped, while still on her back, on her bed.

"Happy birthday…"

Sonny smiled and decided to leave the room, to find her mom and dad.

Hopefully, they won't be stressing again.

Luckily they were still there, sleeping peacefully. She smiled, not wanting to disturb their embrace. Tip-toeing back to her room, she again went into a screaming fit.

"I'M 16, BABY, 16!"

~One day after~

"Quick, rush her into a room!" one of the doctors demanded.

A girl lay on the bed, lifeless and scarred.

David and Connie Munroe could do nothing but watch their beloved daughter go through her fate. Sonny's best friends had no idea this was coming. Rivers were made of tears now.

Then the woman who put the curse on her arrived at the hospital, standing next to the crying couple.

"If you had not hated me so much, this would not have happened," she stated.

David looked at the woman with furious eyes. "Leave. NOW!"

The woman glared at him, but did as she was told. She didn't look back, just exited out the doors, cackling evilly at her plan. "That daughter of yours will never wake up from her sleep," she muttered under her breath, smiling evilly.

The parents and friend of Sonny Munroe all huddled together to comfort one another. Sonny had brought them closer together, like a family. Now with Sonny asleep, they don't know what life would be without her.

Sleeping for 100 days or 100 months or 100 years would be impossible. Sonny was never impossible. She believed in possible, even things that were impossible. Like she believes there are 2 identical snowflakes in this world.

The doctor came out after 4 hours, bearing news.

"Allison Munroe's family?"

David, Connie, Lucy, Tawni, Rebecca, Grady and Nico all stood up.

The doctor looked at all of them, they looked nothing like Sonny but oh, well. "She seems to be breathing."

7 pairs of eyes all lit up.

"But she's deep asleep. We tried shock treatment and everything, but she's in a deep coma."

The weather did not help at all, it rained and rained. As if the sun just disappeared.

The doctor turned away, walking back to his office to make sure there was a mistake. He was sure of it.

"Great now, what could bring Sonny back?" Tawni shouted.

David and Connie looked at each other.

"True love's kiss…"

* * *

"_May the love hidden deep inside your heart, find the love waiting in your dreams. May the laughter that you find in your tomorrow, wipe away the pain you find in your yesterdays" _**- Unknown **


	3. Wanders Of The Hospital

**Sleeping Beauty: Allison 'Sonny' Munroe  
**_**Disclaimer: Yeah, Sonny With A Chance and Sleeping Beauty are not mine. Yet ;)**_

**A/N: Everyone, say hello to Chad… This is not the best chapter, cause I have no idea what I was writing. OK, so I read the Grimm's Brothers (is that right?) version of the tale, and the prince visited the castle (or in this story: a hospital XD) before he rescued Sleeping Beauty. So yeah, this is like it.**

**Have you guys heard 'How We Do This' by our one and only Sterling Knight? Oh my galosh! I've got it in my head now, and I can't get it out! *screams* **_**And I li-li-li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Wanders Of The Hospital**

A very distressed blond teenager stomped down the hall. He did not want to see his father after all this time. Why did his father have to be so mean and demanding?

He reached the door and knocked on it, just to be polite for once.

"Come in," said a voice.

The blond quietly opened it. He didn't know what his father would do to him, but it couldn't be good.

"Ah, Chad," the older man started, "I need to talk to you about something."

Chad stayed quiet, unable to move. His father always made him nervous, whether he was nice or not.

"You know that story about that girl that's been in a coma for 98 days?"

Chad nodded, still nervous but now confused. What's a girl got to do with him being here?

"I talked to her parents about her condition. They said the theory was crazy, and, you know, I believed them."

"What theory? Why is it crazy?" Chad finally asked. Curiosity got the best of him and he started to think out loud.

The older version of Chad sighed. "You know those fairytales your mother used to tell you?"

Chad thought about it, not quite sure if his mother did. But he nodded, just for his father's sake.

"Well, you know _Sleeping Beauty_?"

Chad again nodded, not knowing anything.

"It's kind of like-"

The door opened, interrupting the father and son talk, to reveal a female. "Umm, Callum?"

"Yes, Jane?" Callum, Chad's father, said.

"Hospital called, apparently a Mr. Munroe is waiting for you."

Callum stood up, walking past his son.

"So what, dad, you're just gonna leave me here again?" Chad exclaimed.

Jane whispered something into Callum's ear, something Chad couldn't hear.

"No Cooper gets left behind, right?" Callum said suddenly.

Chad Cooper grinned, something his father could never do to him. Not even on his birthday.

The father and son left the house, both smiling hugely. Just what Callum wanted. Father and son time.

They arrived at the local hospital, the small hospital Chad recognized. The same hospital Chad was born in.

"Mr. Munroe here?" Mr. Cooper asked the receptionist.

Flicking through the book and clicking the mouse, she nodded. "Room 423. Fourth floor."

Mr. Cooper nodded, walked to the elevator, while his son followed. Chad admired everything in the small elevator, taking in the memories.

"So, dad, exactly why are we here?" asked Chad.

"I'm just talking to Mr. Munroe about…business," Mr. Cooper replied.

"What kind of business?"

"Umm…new…product."

Chad nodded, and the atmosphere in the elevator turned awkward.

"Long elevator ride. Only 4 floors, you'd think it was short," Mr. Cooper said casually.

"Hmm, yeah."

Then another uncomfortable silence.

"So, dad. You were talking about a girl…" Chad recalled, "And something about _Sleeping Beauty_."

The older man, thought hard. This was not easy to say _and_ believe. "Well, you know how _Sleeping Beauty_ sleeps for 100 years?"

A small nod of thought came from the younger Cooper.

"This girl has been asleep for 98 _days_ instead. So, there's a theory-"

_DING!_

Mr. Cooper stepped out of the elevator and walked quickly, almost like a blur. Then he walked over to a dark-brown haired man and shook hands with him.

"Mr. Cooper, pleasure to see you here…" Mr. Munroe smiled. "I see you brought your son."

They both looked at the blond teenager who was staring off into space. Naturally…

"Please, call me Callum. And yes, well, I thought about your theory, and I think…" Mr. Cooper started. Then their voices were just blending into the air, quiet as a mouse, not a sound was heard.

Chad Cooper's ocean sea eyes wandered around the hall, fascinated. It's been a while since he's been in the familiar hospital. His memory filled of when he was born, when he broke his arm, when his leg was fractured from his first soccer game. Everything happened here, everything medical, that is. His brain was absorbed in all the remembrance in this small hospital.

But this floor wasn't in the hospital when he was 7. Time changes, and improvement was the best thing for the hospital now.

He was so absorbed, he didn't realize his father had gone to talk to Mr. Munroe in private in a different place.

When he did realize, he began to worry. Why would he leave his own son without even telling his son?

"Some dad," he mumbled to himself, obviously enraged for what his own father for leaving him.

Instead of being bored the hell out of him, he decided to explore the hospital. Look at the empty rooms, where all the unfortunate people rested, slept at night. In the background, he could hear some kind of techno/pop music. He was curious to see what the song was, so he walked on. Disappointment ran through him, when he heard the music get louder, but still muffled, because the music came from behind a door. Chad sighed and continued his quest through the hospital.

Then from a distance, he could see a door slightly open. Curiosity got the best of him cause then his leg mysteriously started moving to the door. He then arrived at the door, his piercing ocean eyes looking at the number of the door.

"423," he said to himself, wondering why it sounded so familiar. Where had he heard it from? He thought harder and harder, then eventually his head started hurting from thinking.

They say **curiosity killed the cat**, but Chad couldn't help but _be_ curious. His hand on the straight handle, pushing it down so the door was wider. Blonde hair emerged from the white door, while blue eyes wandered around the new room.

What he didn't expect was there to actually be _someone_ sleeping in the room. He was in shock and surprise. Shocked because was in there, surprised because of _who_ was it.

The person wasn't familiar to Chad. The person was a girl. And she was beautiful - to Chad. Her face was so white, yet her cheeks were still rosy. Her lips were still pink, her black hair was so shiny. Chad envied her beautiful features, but it suited her well. He stood there, studying the girl. She was definitely someone he'd never met, and she was beautiful.

Then he realized something. She was asleep. So he couldn't see her eyes, to judge whether or not they were beautiful.

**Satisfaction brought it back**, Chad was definitely satisfied

Getting too wrapped up was one thing, another was actually doing something stupid. Chad sighed, turned and closed the door. The first thing that popped into his head was the girl in that room. He could see his dad from a far distance, so he started walking in case any questions were asked.

"Dad!" he called.

Callum turned his head to his son who was running to him. When Chad was finally reached his dad and Mr. Munroe, Callum patted him on the back.

"So, son what did you do?" Callum asked.

Chad didn't want to tell him everything, like a 7-year-old would. "Just wandered around. Nothing really special." Maybe a little white lie. Everything in this hospital was special especially the beautiful girl Chad saw.

"Well, that's good. So you 2 are going now?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"No, no, not yet," Callum answered. Then whispered something in his ear, again, Chad not hearing.

"Oh, yes. I forgot!" Mr. Munroe turned to the blond teenager. "Hello, I'm David Munroe, but call me David." He held out his hand, waiting for Chad.

Chad shook hand with David and smiled. "Chad Dylan Cooper, but called me Chad."

"Well, Chad, would you like something to eat?"

Chad looked at his dad for permission, his sapphire eyes begging.

Callum simply nodded in approval. "I'll be joining as well."

"Then follow me." David started walking to the metal elevator. "This elevator is slower than a snail, I swear."

The blond father and son chuckled in agreement. 10 seconds later, the metal doors opened and all them stepped inside.

The air in the elevator was awkward yet again. It was quiet. Except for Callum and David whispering to each other occasionally. Chad was left out, just staring at the doors waiting for them to open.

They got to the cafeteria, sat down at a table while David went to order some food.

What was it with awkwardness around the men these days?

David came back with a 3 sandwiches in a plastic container. And sat down comfortably on one of the chairs.

"Well, Chad we need to talk about something…" David started.

* * *

_**So how do we do this? **_-Sterling Knight (start of How We Do This chorus!)

**The ending sucked for me. But cliffies are fun. (:**

**Yeah, I decided to do author's note on the bottom since no-one reads the top XD**

_**And my h-h-h-h-h-heart's good for one more chick**_

**-Carmel xx**


	4. Disbelief In Fairytales

**Sleeping Beauty: Allison 'Sonny' Munroe  
**_**Disclaimer: Mr. Marmel refused to hand SWAC to me again… :/**_

**A/N: Long time, no see. Bahaha. I'm making another one-shot, so please be aware of that…If you can. Had a good day at school apart from the fact I almost fell asleep in English! Bahaha. **

**

* * *

****Disbelief In Fairytales**

"Well, Chad we need to talk about something…" David started.

Chad stared at the man, his eyes pleading for him to go on.

"My daughter is the one who's in the 98 day coma, Chad," David continued, not a flaw in his speech.

The blond teen understood, but was still confused as to why he was here, sitting with David. "Yes, I know that…David, but why am I here?"

David sighed, then looked at Callum, almost like the two older men were having a silent conversation. "Well, we need your help."

Chad shook his head slightly. "With what?"

"Helping my daughter."

"How?"

Callum sighed. "Chad, please be polite."

Chad huffed annoyed. "Fine." He changed his expression. "How may I be of help, Mr. Munroe…umm, David?"

David hesitated. "You know the fairytale _Sleeping Beauty_?" -Chad nodded- "Well, my daughter's in this curse, where she has to sleep for 100 days…at least I think, well, her time is almost up and we need you to…"

"Help her wake up?" Chad finished.

The brunette man nodded. "Yes, exactly. And by 'help' we mean…help."

The teen got even more confused, being polite, he kept his questions for later.

"We need you to…"

"Kiss her," Callum finished.

"But only once the 100 days are over, it'll only work then."

Chad shook his head, clearing his thoughts, moving everything to the back of his mind, even the lifeless yet breathing girl he had seen. "I…" he started. "I can't. I can't do it. It'll be too hard. Plus, I don't even know this gir- your daughter."

"Which is why we need you," David assured in a calm tone. "My daughter might not even wake up from her sleep, do you have any idea how it would be for me to lose my only child?"

Chad looked at his father for help. But his father could only look at Chad with his eyes screaming 'sorry' as if he could do nothing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Munroe-umm David but I don't believe in fairytales. It's just a bunch of nonsense. I-I'm sorry, but…but I can't do this. As much as I feel your pain, I just don't believe."

David sighed, giving up. "OK, looks like we'll take her off life support then." His lips went into a hard line, trying to hold the tears back. "Thank you for your time, Callum…Chad." He smiled politely, nodded and turned to walk away, leaving the unopened chicken sandwich.

This time, Callum sighed. "Chad, you could at least give this a try. It is the thing he most wants. Please, think of someone beside yourself, sometime. You might just lose someone."

Chad hesitated. This was the most deepest speech his dad has ever said. He stood there in shock, his dad actually caring about someone other than his immediate family. "Sorry, dad. I just can't kiss a girl I don't even like - let alone know. As I said, it's hard. Because I don't _believe_ in fairytales, I don't believe in anything - except God," he quickly added, "so, dad, please understand that."

"I understand, son."

Chad was surprised by his dad's answer. "Uh, O-OK. So, uh, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. It was your choice, I can't change that choice."

He couldn't take it. This was not his father, he was deeper, more understanding, something that his dad's not. "Dad, what are you trying to say? That I have to do it? Cause I might."

"No, you don't have to do it, it's understandable. You don't want to do it."

"You know, what? Maybe I will do it, maybe I should kiss this girl, maybe when she 'wakes' up, I could fall in love with her. Then it'll all turn good and we could both live together forever."

Callum looked at him sceptically. "You said you don't believe in fairytales."

"Yeah, well now I do and I will save this girl."

The older Cooper smiled and stood up to follow his son out the cafeteria, leaving their untouched food at the table. Once at the fourth floor, after a painful long elevator ride, they approached the grieving man standing in front of a familiar room, his eyes ready to let the tears fall.

"Mr. Munroe, I'm going to do it!" Chad announced proudly.

David smiled. "Thank you, my son! Now I get to see my beloved daughter's eyes once again." He turned to Chad. "Thank you, Chad once again."

The teen shrugged one of his shoulders. "It's nothing."

After a few minutes of talking and organizing, the three men parted, two of which went the same way. Then the car ride was silent, but more comfortable.

"Are you sure you want to do this, son?" Callum asked.

"You pressured me into it…" Chad mumbled.

And silence yet, again.

Chad thought about what the girl might look like, he never did see pictures of her in the newspaper, maybe next time, he should pick up a newspaper. He felt nervous for some reason. This was all new to him and it's something to not get used to. If the girl awakens, while he love her? Will he be willing to give up his life for hers? What about the future? Will it be good or awful? So many questions, he was about to change his mind about everything.

But hopefully in the end, it'll all work out. Well, everyone's fingers are crossed.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's pretty short. Umm…I didn't know what to write and my stupid geography teacher gave us this thing called homework! She got me so angry, I had to squeeze my friend's stress ball. I flattened it :/ Bahaha.**

**Oh my gosh, how stupid am I? OK, so me and my gay koala friend (he's a dude) were having a verbal fight. Then, I got pissed and threw his hat at the window-not _out_, at the window. Worse thing? It was closed. The most embarrassing thing? The bottom part of the windows are tinted, so you know which one is which. Dumb, right? Well, my stupidity is contagious :/ **

**So review, whoever is reading this - yeah you. I'm not giving any bribes, because I've run out of originality. ;)**

**- Carmel xx**


End file.
